Pitch Perfect
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: *Karrine replaces Kimmy-Jin* Karrine is the new kid, and can sing fantastic. So she decides to try a cappela. But what happens when she falls for 2 boys... and one of them is in Treble! And then the other wants to be? BenjixOC DonaldxOC. Friendships will be tested. Hearts will be broken. But yet, it's just another year at Barden University. OC.
1. Coming to the College

**Me: Alright, here's a new story about Pitch Perfect!**

**Beca: Karrine doesn't own us.**

**Aubrey: She owns... herself.**

**Chloe: This is a love triangle...**

**Jesse: Like always.**

**Fat Amy: Kimmy Jin is replaced by Karrine.**

**Donald: Favorite.**

**Benji: Follow.**

**Me: Review.**

**All: And read~!**

*Begining of the year, Karrine POV*

"And this is your official Rape Whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." A very happy blonde said, giving me a whistle. I gave her a look, and put it in my pocket.

She humphed, and I walked away.

"You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know..."

I stopped as I looked at my new room, and walked in. Inside was a girl, who was DJing.

"Hello?" I asked, but she had earphones on.

I sighed, and turned on my computer, opening a Pixie Stick and a bottle of Orange Juice, and started music while writing.

I put the headphones in my ears, and sang,

"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can"  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!"

"You're really good!" I jumped and turned, blinking at the girl I'd be sharing a roomm with.

"Oh... thanks."

I say bashfully. "Oh, sorry, my name's Beca. Yours?" I smile at her. "My name's Karrine! I think we're roommates." Beca nodded, and pointed to her computer.

"You think you can check out my remix?" I nod excitedly. Beca smiles at me.

But before she can show me, a man calls, "Hey this is campus police! Hide your wine coolers."

I gave Beca a look, before going back to decorating my side while a man came in.

"Haha! Just your old man. Making a funny."

I gave him a look, and kept decorating my side with my books, posters, TV, and my computer.

"Chris Rock everybody." I snorted slightly at Beca's joke, but it went unnoticed.

"Hey, you must be Beca's roommate." He said to me. I smiled at him, "Yep!" I popped the p.

"I'm Doctor Mitchell, Beca's dad." I nodded. "Cool!" And went back to decorating.

"I teach Comparitive Literature." I turned to him. "Really?! I love reading... fanfiction that is." I chuckoled slightly at my joke, and kept decorating.

"So, when did you get here? Uh, how did you get here?" He asked Beca.

He didn't even know how she got there? What a GREAT dad *Saracsm*.

"Took a cab. Didn't want to inconveniance you and Sheila. How is the stepmonster?" Beca asked, and I laughed at the end, shaking my head.

"She is fine, thank you for asking. She's actually in Vegas in a-"

Beca cut him off. "Oh, Dad, I don't actually care, I just wanted to say stepmonster."

"So, uh, have you guys been out on the quad yet? In spring time all the students study on the grass."

"I don't want to study on the grass, dad, I want to move to LA to get a job at a record label and start paying my dues."

Beca said, and I gave her a smile.

"Beca, DJing is not a proffesion, it's a hobby. Unless you're Rick Deas, or someone awesome."

Beca started stuttering, but I tuned them out and drank my orange juice, and pured some of mmy Pixie Stix powder down my throat.

"I'm going to the activities fair!" I cry, and start to leave.

"Me to! I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend Karrine."

*At the activites fair*

Me and Beca ended up staying together, until I ended up walking into a boy.

"Oh, sorry." I say, looking up at his eyes.

I'm only about 3 inches shorter than him. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. My name's Benji, who're you?" He asks, putting out his hand.

"My anme's Karrine. Who's he?" I point to the other guy after shaking his hand. "My name's Jesse." I nod at him, and turn.

"Later guys!" And run off.

While I run off, however, I turn my head to see another boy.

His skin was considerabley darker than mine, of course, mine is extremely pale.

Oh, sh*t, I forgot to say how I look! My hair is silver and my eyes are purple. I'm extremely pale, and I'm wearing a black shirt with purple buttons and a black skirt with white pleats. My breasts are considerabley larger than other girls.

Also, I'm skinny, to.

My shoes are white and black.

My earings are red stars.

He's singing while he's texting, and I close my eyes and turn, opening them to see another booth.

In front is 2 girls, one with red hair, and one with blonde hair. They're about something, and when I pass them, the blonde stops me, and the red head smiles at me.

"Hi! Would you be interested in joining our a cappela group?" I smile at her.

"That sounds awesome. I always loved singing." They smile at eachother.

"Can you show us?" The blonde asked.

"Uh, first, can I get your names, please?" I ask, and they look at each other.

"Whoops, I'm sorry, my name is Chloe, and this is Aubrey." Said the redhead, now named Chloe.

The blonde is Aubrey.

"Cool, my name is Karrine. Here..."

I clear my throat.

"It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know...  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can"  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker"

Their mouths were agape, and others were staring. I shifted uncomfortabley on their eyes.

Did I mention if more than 4 people are listening I get stage fright? Probably not.

"You're amazing. Could you audition?" I bite my lip, give Chloe my attention, and nod.

"Yes!" Aubrey cries, and I leave to find Beca.

**Me: Alright, that was chapter 1! Next chapter I meet Donald!**

**Donald: But you have met me.**

**Me: Not in the story.**

**Benji: Our meeting was short.**

**Me: I had to get this moving along!**

**Fat Amy: See you later.**

**Cynthia: We'll update sometimes today.**


	2. The Meeting and Auditions

**This was requested. The meeting of Donald and Karrine is in Donald's POV!n Also, this is the only thing I'm writing until tomorrow with a Victorious One-Shot in celebration of both mine and Victoria Justice's Birthday.**

Donald POV

I looked up from my texting in time to see a new girl with silver hair, but I wasn't sure about her eyes.

I listened to Bumper, nodding, "When you came in and you were just strumming the guitar and it was totally off key I wanted to choke you!" I stopped and said, "Bumper..."

"I wanted to choke you out!" Some guy came up to us and said, "Hi. Hi, Benjiman Applebom (sp?). I saw you guys perform at the Star Mall 3 years ago, totally changed my life, I have not stopped thinking about you since."

I stared at him, while Bumper made a face. After awhile I took an intake of air and said, "Hm."

"Oh, and Bumper. Huge fan. Your arrangment of Lovin Spoonfuls Do You Belive In Magic inspired me to become a certified illusionest." The man next to Benjiman made a face that completely said he didn't know he would do that, and he said, "Wow."

"The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal cords. So I'mma need you to scoot! Skedaddle."

I looked to Bumper, then to the other guy.

"But why don't we just exchange emails and then totally hang out right now together?"

Bumper shook his head feircly. "No. Hard pass. Hard pass."

"What a nerd alert~" Bumper cried when he was farther away, and put his hand on the side of his mouth so he wouldn't hear...

which probably didn't work. But my mind was on that silver haired girl.

"OK guys, let's match pitch. La~!" We matched his pitch, but I was slightly off track.

*Later, Karrine POV*

I walked to my new job, and ended up bumping into Beca. "Why are you here?" I asked her.

"This is my new job." I smiled. "Me to!" Beca asked the receptionest... something... and we went to the back where he pointed.

"99.7 music for the independent mind."

I tuned out and thought of the tanned kid. He had had glasses, but that just made him cuter...

wtf am I saying?!

I haven't even met the guy!

Then the guy who was with Benji came in. What was his name?

Oh yeah, Jesse.

"I'm Luke, you're late." I almost laughed at this, but only let myself chuckle.

"Hey, I know you." He said to Beca and me, and I nodded. "I remember seeing you with Benji I think his name was..." Jesse nodded, and Beca said, "No you don't."

While they fought over that, I listened to Luke.

"-While you're stacking CD's. When you're done, there's more. Now you guys will be spending a lot of down time together, so please, just... no sex on the table."

I snorted, and lost it, laughing my ass off. I got a look from the other 2, and a confused one from Luke.

I got started.

I ended up obsessing over the guy with the glasses...

Oh no. A crush.

*Later*

When I was going back to my dorm, I ended up running into the guy I had been obsessing over. Well... shit.

Donald POV

I ended up bumping into the girl I had been obsessing over all day. I stared in her eyes, they were purple.

"Uh... hi." I said, and inwardly cursed at myself for being so... oh no, I'm blushing. I can she is to, but not that dark.

Just a light dusting, and it makes her look cuter.

"Hey. Oh, my name's Karrine. Yours?" She says, and I gulp. "My name's Donald."

Karrine smiles at me, and I make a small nervous laugh.

It makes her laugh to, and my throat constricts. She has the most beautiful laugh.

Oh no. I think I'm in love...

well... fuck.

Karrine POV

I laughed slightly at his nervous laugh. His smile he sends me makes my heart beat fast. I... I think I have a crush on Donald.

I say bye, and he does to, and I go to my room.

*(About) 1 Month Later*

Beca's dad came in and awoke Beca, while I was working on a fanfiction **(...) **I was writing.

Beca said something about posing a philosiphical question about if she's not there will it still suck.

I laughed slightly, and put that in my fanfiction.

They talked, but I wasn't really in the mood. For the past month I've been doing my work and going to see Donald and Benji.

Benji was pretty cute, and his voice was...

MAGIC~

But I really liked Donald...

and I'm in yet another Love Triangle.

"You've been here for, what, a month now, and do you have any friends?"

"Karrine is my friend."

"Bestie."

In the order of those words: Beca's Dad, Beca, then me.

"You got to get out there Bec. You got to try something."

Beca looked at me, then said. "I got a job at the radio station."

Her dad sat down. "Oh great, that place. It's dark and dirty and has those, what, 3 weirdos who work there."

Beca looked at him.

"Well, 5, now. Karrine works there to."

"You got to try something new Bec. Join one club on campus and if, at the end of the year, you still don't want to be here, you still want to go off to LA and be P Diddy... well then, you can quit college. And I-I will help you move to LA."

Beca's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Her dad answered, "Yes seriously. But I reall need to see it Beca. This is college! Join in."

*Later*

I slowly popped out of the side of the dorr, biting my lip. I hadn't practiced Since U Been Gone...

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we had to get that song ready..."

"Oh, you can sing anything! You and Beca."

I nodded to Beca, and she poored the pens out of the cup on the desk that was in front of Chloe and Aubrey. She started playing cups, and singing.

'I got my ticket for the long way 'round.  
2 bottles of whiskey for the way.  
And I sure would like some sweet company...  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, whadya say?  
When I'm gone... when I'm gone~  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
You're gonna miss me by my hair,  
You're gonna miss me everyewhere,  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.'

She finished, and nodded. They looked expectantly to me, and I nodded, and sang I Cry by Flo Rida, closing my eyes at first.

'I know  
Caught up in the middle  
I cry, just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no  
Gave up on the riddle  
I cry, just a little  
When I think of letting go'

I started rapping, not hard core, or trying very hard, but enough for the others to know I could rap.

Really good to.

'I know you wanna get behind the wheel Only 1 Rida  
Eyes shut still got me swimming like a diver  
Can't let go i got fans in Okinawa  
My heart to japan quake losers and surviours  
Norway no you didn't get my flowers  
No way to sound better but the killer was a Coward  
Face just showers, the minute in a hour  
Heard about the news all day went sour  
Lil mama got me feeling like a limit here  
Put you in the box just the presidents ciggarettes  
Give em my regards or regardless i get arrested  
Ain't worried about the killers just the young & restless  
Get mad coz the quarter million on my necklace  
DUI never said i was driving reckless  
You & I or jelously was not oppressive  
Oh no i can't stop i was Destined'

I stopped, and nodded, liking how I did. Their mouths were dropped. I smiled nervously, and rubbed the back of my neck.

I forgot to say, I may have powers in my singing...

Oh well.

I smiled again, and moved off stage.

I really didn't know what I was expecting. I mean, yeah, I wanted to be in the Bella's, or maybe somewhere else...

but that other place was an all boy group, so that was out of the question.

I was almost without a doubt going to the Bellas.

I can't wait.

**So~ you think I would put her in the Treble's with that summary?! That was just her thinking. So~ Review!**


End file.
